


Double-Feature

by startwithsparks



Series: MMOM 2014 [10]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startwithsparks/pseuds/startwithsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their usual bi-weekly date night, Clint finds an ingenious solution to Wade's difficulty paying attention to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Feature

It didn't take long for Clint to get used to Natasha's unsolicited relationship advice once he accidentally let slip that he was in a position to receive it. And while he did his best to ignore her most of the time, she had become something like a pushy older sister, so he put up with it. It wasn't like he didn't need the help, he was known to be a disaster in normal relationships. But Wade was far from normal, and that was the beauty of it. He didn't have to worry about a lot of the things that might compromise normal relationships, least of all his own sordid past and apparent inability to hold down anything remotely resembling stable. He was a mess, but so was Wade.  
  
That said, not all of Natasha's advice fell on deaf ears - at least not entirely. While the bits about communication and compromise usually went straight over his head, there was something she said about taking time away from work that actually resonated with him. Clint had never really had much of a social life, and he sure as hell had never dated, but Wade had no shortage of suggestions, which was how their bi-weekly date nights came about.  
  
For the two of them, there was very little that could qualify as normal in their dates, which could range anywhere from an afternoon at the shooting range - where they were in constant competition with one another over who was the better marksman - to tacos at some mediocre cantina downtown. But once in a while, circumstances called for tradition. This was particularly the case when there was some B horror flick showing at one of the tiny indie theaters Clint loved. The gritty, often black and white, films and cheap special effects reminded him of his childhood, when the guys would unpack an old projector and show films against the side of a tent. Clint was too young to watch them at the time, but he and his brother would sneak out of their caravan and crouch behind boxes or equipment just to see what all the fuss was about. He was understandably surprised to find that Wade's taste in films didn't always run in line with his, but apparently one of them had been listening during Natasha's discussion on compromise.  
  
He felt bad about dragging Wade out to do something he was entirely indifferent to, but he supposed it was fair considering how many hours he'd sat through ridiculous Saturday morning cartoons. And Wade didn't seem to mind that much once they got there, tucked into the darkest corner in a nearly-empty theater, a stack of candy scattered in between them.  
  
Wade made it through the first fifteen minutes easily enough, his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him, despite the signs hanging everywhere asking people not to. After he finished off the first box of Junior Mints, he started getting restless, shifting in his seat and chewing on his straw. By about half an hour into the show, he was bouncing one of his legs and fussing with the strings on the front of his jacket. A couple minutes later he'd lost the jacket and had one of his shoes half-off as well, slouched down so far in his seat that he wasn't really sitting on it anymore.  
  
It was about this time that Clint, too distracted by the constant shifting to pay much attention to the film, gave in. The only way he was going to get any peace to watch the next twenty-five minutes of the film was by giving Wade something to focus his mind on instead of vaguely homoerotic vampires, as directed by a drug-addled artist from the nineteen-sixties.  
  
He nudged Wade with his foot, then reached over to clear the half-empty boxes of candy from his lap, taking him by the wrist. It took him a couple seconds to figure out what Clint was doing, but as soon as he pressed Wade's hand against the inside of his thigh, a look of realization dawned in his gaze. He reached for his discarded jacket, stuffed down in the seat under him, and flung it over Clint's lap, leaning to the side as he reached over and flicked open the button, his fingers forcing the zip open and pressing inside. Clint slid his hips forward, stretching his arm out across the back of Wade's seat as he turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
Had they been in a completely empty theater, which they had been a couple of times, Wade wouldn't have hesitated to slide out of his seat and onto the sticky floor between Clint's legs to suck him off. But there were a couple dozen people scattered about, and all the more Clint would allow him to risk was a quick handjob, not that it was likely to be all that quick. Being in a public place gave Clint a touch of performance anxiety and that was without factoring in the way Wade liked to draw things out.  
  
There was something about the thought of getting caught that got to him, though; not that he'd had much experience in that before he and Wade got together, but that just meant that every experience was sort of new and exciting, even something like this that they had done several times before. Part of that was the nerves, Clint had always enjoyed that rush of anxiety that proceeded something he wasn't entirely sure he should be doing, or could do. And Wade seemed to thrive on the temptation of things that narrowly avoided crossing a line. He would push things just far enough, and quite often that included Clint.  
  
He had to grip the arm of his seat to keep himself still, focusing intently on the movie rather than what Wade was doing with his hand. It was increasingly more difficult to concentrate with the way Wade's thumb kept drawing sweeping circles around the head of his cock, palm sliding over warm flesh. The more he teased, the more Clint found it difficult to keep from pressing up into his hand, or reaching under the jacket to wrap his hand around Wade's and force him to move faster. He kept trying to remind himself how much of the movie was left, how much time he would have to try to discreetly clean up after himself.  
  
Clint reached up and slid his hand into Wade's hair, gripping it tightly to drag him closer, "I'm going to need you to speed it up a bit," he hissed against Wade's ear, only releasing his hair once he heard Wade chuckle in reply.  
  
Fortunately, he didn't have any trouble following instructions when Clint was the one giving them, and he tightened his grip just enough to have Clint dropping his head back and biting his tongue to keep quiet. He kept his hand at the back of Wade's neck, thighs flexing to slowly slide upwards. He stopped caring all that much about whether other people would turn around and be able to tell was going on. At this point he didn't even care about what was going on in the film; he had the DVD stuffed somewhere in one of the dozens of moving boxes still sitting in Wade's living room. His single-minded desire for the last few seconds was just getting off and keeping himself from making any noise once he did.  
  
He only barely managed to swallow down a groan, sliding a hand under Wade's jacket to make sure that he didn't make a mess of it. It was the last coherent thought he had, and thankfully too because he'd no sooner released his grip on the back of Wade's neck than Wade had his hand out from under the coat, sucking his fingers clean.  
  
"You're filthy," Clint muttered, reaching under the jacket to tuck himself away again.  
  
Wade smirked, "You're the one who wanted me to jerk you off," he replied, "don't act like you don't know what you're getting into."


End file.
